1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to Global Positioning System (GPS) mobile terminals, and in particular to a call processing (CP) centric architecture for mobile GPS terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellular telephony, and the associated features of cellular telephony, have become a part of everyday life around the world. The use of cellular telephone devices to provide voice, data, and other services, such as internet access, has provided many conveniences to cellular system users.
A current thrust in the cellular arena is the integration of Global Positioning System (GPS) technology into cellular telephone devices and other wireless transceivers. The use of GPS information in the cellular telephone (cell phone) can be used by the user for navigation, location services, or for reporting the position of the phone to an outside agency such as emergency services, police, or a friend, for ease of locating the cellular user.
Further, GPS data that is supplied to the mobile telephone can be used by the mobile telephone user for directions, latitude and longitude positions (locations or positions) of other locations or other mobile telephones that the cellular user is trying to locate, determination of relative location of the cellular user to other landmarks, directions for the cellular user via internet maps or other GPS mapping techniques, etc.
Cell phones can be used in many environments, e.g., outside, indoors, in urban environments, or in rural areas. As such, there are many situations where a cell phone that has an integrated GPS receiver cannot receive GPS signals, because the cell phone is blocked from receiving such signals. Urban canyons, heave foliage, or other scattering or blocking structures will prevent the receiver from getting the information it needs to determine the location of the cell phone. The cellular system can then be used to deliver information to the GPS receiver for the GPS receiver to perform the necessary calculations, however, the decision of what information is needed is currently resident outside of the call processing processor.
It can be seen that there is a need in the art for GPS enabled cellular telephones. It can also be seen that there is a need in the art for decision making intelligence within the call processing processor.